newroccityfandomcom-20200214-history
Labor Tooth
Rodrigo Jorges was built like a shit brick house. In the barrio's of Mexico from whence he came he was a veritbale Colussus; A guardian built to protect and man his community. Rodrigo was more than capable of operating machinery and running the day to day operations of a farm. His true skill lie in the actual doing. Physical stress from heafty chores left a satisfaction in the Mexican giant that nothing else could supply him with. The man was literally capable of working himself to the top. Knowing what they had before Rodrigo himself realized it, the cartels sought to make Jorges a killing machine. By devoiding him of emotion through the murder of his wife and daughter and traning him in grisly hand to hand combat, Rodrigo became a beast unleashed. Competing cartels often fought with guns and bombs but Jorges' employers took a different route to get rid of their comptetion. Rodrigo was sent in on covert missions to work the cocaine fields of rival drug distributing organizations. He could labor in the fields for hours at a time without breaking a sweat. His iron clad work ethic was seen as a virtue amongst the laziest of Mexicans. Machines didn't work near as fast or as well as Jorges could but he killed with the same emotion a machine would; none. Any task, menial, tedious, arduous, or laborous was met with a sadistic animalistic ethusiasm to get the job done. Rodrigo Jorges brought down many drug organizations and unbeknownst to his employers during his tenure, them as well. He had infiltrated his employers workplace so well he carried most of the respect of his fellow workers as well as the weaponry to keep them in line. Soon the operations and lives of his employers fell before him. He laughed as he cooked his bosses alive as if they had the audacity to think he wouldn't exact revenge on them for killing his family. As his boss writhed on the ground in flames and riddled with bullets, Rodrigo told them that the reason he was such a good worker, father, and husband was because he saw it as his duty to take care of and protect them. And if his work failed and his hard laboring would not prevail than neither would the love or life of his family. Now, after being ridden of his bosses, and his family stripped away from him, Rodrigo Jorges stalks the corners of local neighborhoods where trucks come looking for day laborers. For his size and determined look alone he is often the first one chosen. Rodrigo has become a lion tiger amongst his race, a Liger if you will, and cares for no one nor any job. He'll infiltrate one land scaping company after the next kiling and working his way to the top. He is a master of hunting for jobs as well his fellow humans. His craving for succeeding at the next possible task ahead has left him craving for more challenges. Murder being his preferred occupation. Those that know him hire him to rid the world of a nuisance. Those that don't, employ him thinking he will be one of the best workers they've ever had. Rodrigo Jorges, the loving father, husband, and community man is no longer. That died with his wife and daughter. He is now merely a vessel of his former self caging a monstrous blood thirsty beast yearning for the next kill. All that stands before you and your lawn is Labor Tooth.